Melinda's First Words
by hyacinthian
Summary: Everybody's favorite witch and whitelighter are back! And they have a new little addition. A beautiful bundle named Melinda. What are her first words gonna be?
1. Happy, Dysfunctional Family

Piper ran a brush through her hair as she prepared to head downstairs and make breakfast. She ran over to the other room to check on her precious daughter, her Melinda. Leo was away for today but he had promised her he would ask if he could spend their anniversary with her tonight. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and some jeans. Not the classiest things in the world, but classy enough for her to cook. She walked over to the nursery to see that her darling two-year-old was asleep. She sighed happily as she checked on her other family members. Phoebe and Cole were asleep as well as Paige and Glenn. She was the only member of this family that was husband- less, but not for long. As she headed down the stairs, she saw the familiar bright blue lights swirl at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Leo!" she chirped, jumping down the last few steps to hug him.  
  
"I see you've missed me," he answered, grinning.  
  
"Like always," she said, kissing him gently.  
  
"That's good to hear because I wouldn't want you falling for anyone else while I was gone," he joked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to check up on."  
  
"Shh! Melinda's asleep. Maybe she'll say her first word or take her first steps."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Piper," he forewarned.  
  
"I won't. Still, don't supernatural children age like normal children or is that another drawback? Because I seriously want my child to grow up being able to speak and walk like everybody else," she sighed.  
  
"Look, Piper, you grew up fine and so did Paige. It's not like supernatural children don't grow up or something. Melinda will take her first steps and she will speak like every other typical child out there."  
  
"Do you still want to bind her powers?" Piper whined.  
  
"Do you still not want to?" he countered.  
  
"Let's just tell her about our special family and hone her skills so that she doesn't have to be entirely clueless. She can still live a normal childhood and plus, if things get rough at a party like someone's trying to hurt her or something, she could always freeze the whole party and leave," Piper stated.  
  
"That's true. We might."  
  
"Thanks, Leo."  
  
"Your darling daughter will be up quite soon so I would want you to make her breakfast before she turns your beautiful kitchen into a pigsty."  
  
Piper smiled at the thought and she got to cooking chocolate chip pancakes and she wanted to cook eggs, sausage, and toast for everyone else. As soon as the distinct aroma of the food wafted through the air and caught everyone's nose, everyone rushed downstairs.  
  
"Food?" they begged.  
  
"Have you brushed your teeth?" Piper asked, suspiciously.  
  
They all disappeared and groaned noisily as they fought over the bathroom. Everyone loved Piper's cooking, they just hated the time she cooked. Their stomachs grumbled as they all raced downstairs, grabbed a plate, and ate. As soon as they finished, everyone went upstairs to sleep it off.  
  
"Morning Glenn," Paige greeted.  
  
"Morning, sweetheart," he answered, kissing her quickly before she had to head out for work. "Geez, is this what living with the Charmed ones is like?"  
  
"Yep. Pretty much. COLE! Get your demonic butt down here!" Phoebe called. "Let me give you a kiss good-bye before I head out to work."  
  
"LEO!" called Piper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring Melinda down, now!" she ordered.  
  
Cole and Leo came marching down the stairs and crashed into each other, Melinda went flying in the air. Piper froze her and told Phoebe to hold up and levitate and grab her niece. Phoebe did as told and she unfroze Melinda, who was crying her head off.  
  
"It's okay, honey. It's okay. Cole Turner! You ever throw my baby up in the air like that and I will personally kick your demonic ass all the way back to hell!"  
  
"Sorry, honey. Piper gets a little protective when it comes to her daughter," Phoebe apologized.  
  
"Hello? Phoebe? He was the Source a while back. Have you forgotten that fact? He didn't seem to care what happened to me or Paige just as long as you were safe. Apparently, he even tried to kill Paige when he was in the vampire lair. He touches my child once more and he will be grilled, fried, and thrown to the sharks!" Piper countered.  
  
"Sorry about that, Piper," Cole apologized.  
  
Piper's hand went up in the air as to silence him. She let Phoebe go off to work and she fed her beautiful daughter her delicious chocolate chip pancakes while Leo ate his breakfast.  
  
"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked her darling daughter.  
  
Melinda just cooed happily as her mother fed her the chocolate chip pancakes. Leo didn't seem to mind the eggs, bacon, sausage, and grits either. They were both eating and Melinda was copying Leo's every move.  
  
"Melinda, honey, your mommy and daddy are very special. In fact, Mommy's whole family is special. Mommy is a witch and not one of those witches with the pointy hat or the wart on her nose either. Mommy's a very good witch. And Daddy" she stopped when she heard Leo laughing. "Excuse me, Leo, but what is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. You're a very beautiful witch, honey."  
  
"I thought so. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Daddy's a whitelighter. He's like mommy's angel, in more ways than one. He can float and he can heal and he can carry me and you in a tiny little bright blue ball called an orb. Yup, your mommy and daddy are very special people. You're special too, Melinda. That's why all those bad people are after you. You are a very good kid. You are part of me and part of Daddy. Because we are both good, special people, bad people want you because they're scared of you, honey."  
  
"You think she's going to comprehend this, Piper?" asked Leo.  
  
"We'll have to see."  
  
Melinda stumbled a bit as she cooed as if trying to make a supreme effort to say her first word.  
  
"D-d-d-d-da-da" she stumbled.  
  
"Da? What else can Da mean? It's short for daddy," Leo beamed.  
  
"Just hold on a second there. Let her finish," Piper replied.  
  
"D-d-d-d-da-da-daddy. Daddy! Daddy! Daddy I-I-I-I-itelighter!" she said, obviously proud of herself.  
  
"She just said Daddy Whitelighter which is an abbreviation in baby talk for Daddy is a Whitelighter. I told you she was comprehending this!" Piper countered.  
  
Leo scratched his head in awe. "Heh." He kept eating his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink before going to the living room with Piper and Melinda. 


	2. A Dream

Piper awoke from her dream, startled. She heard the soft wails of her darling baby boy. Getting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rushed to his crib. She smiled at him, a soft tear forming. He was darling, absolutely darling, and she knew that Leo obviously adored him. How she wished for that little girl! She remembered when Prue, Phoebe, and herself went a decade into the future. She wanted that beautiful little girl, but she didn't want to be divorced either. [I] Put yourself in the future [/I], she scolded herself. [I] Not in the past. [/I]  
  
She picked him up and nestled him in the crook of her shoulder, gently bouncing him up and down. His soft wails had softened down to a contented coo. [I] Maybe he has gotten used to me [/I], she smiled. Placing him back down in his crib, she headed back to her room for some well-needed sleep. She would have no idea what would awaken her in the morning. 


End file.
